Foreign Guest
by kitsune-snuggler12
Summary: This is the story of where an unusual house guest and unusual experiences is forced on the Uchiha Household. Lessons are taught to the people of Konoha that everything is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

This will be the first and only time that I will say this: I DON'T OWN NARUTO(ナルト〕OR ANY OF THE MENTIONED ANIME. first time writing any feedback will be appreciated

NOTE: the uchiha massacre might not happen-Depends on how the story goes

It was like any other day in the bustling village of Konoha. ANBU were on missions, as were genins, chunins, and jounins. The children were running in the streets, mothers shopping, and of course Itachi was getting another mission. A 17-year-old Itachi was called to the Sandaime's office about to be briefed on his latest mission. However this wasn't going to be like any other mission.

Itachi had his cat(neko) ANBU mask on and was bowing to the hokage. The Hokage had told him to rise and then began to tell him about his newest mission. "Itachi, your new mission will be to escort and house one of the new citizens that we have. She has just come here today, and i would like for you to show her around, if you don't mind", said Sandaime-sama.

Said ANBU captain just stared at him with a blank stare, but all the while he thought '_Why has he given me this mission? This is for genin.' _The Sandaime just chuckled, as if he knew what Itachi was thinking. He just said " I know that this isn't the type of mission that you would normally get, but you see we want to keep a close eye on her because... well i don't know how to explain this to you." he paused for a second, then called for one of the other ninjas to bring in the new citizen. A second later, in came a "dog"(inu) ANBU with the citizen right behind them. The door closed,Inu-san bowed, and then poofed out of the room. Itachi had long since taken of his mask. He really didn't expect to see THIS.

The girl seemed rather normal, except from the fact that she didn't seem to be from around here. She seemed to be 13, was approx. 5-foot-six-inches, mid-back dark brown hair, round face, dark brown round/slightly narrowed eyes, and tannish/brown skin. For those of you who can't see this, she looked to be from SoCal, Mexican-american, wearing a grey t-shirt, dark jeans, and black adidas. From the first look, she literally screamed 'FOREIGN!'

She stood there, in the middle of the office looking at the Hokage and Itachi. She smiled at them both, but didn't say anything. Then, the Hokage started to introduce her, well tried."As you can see, Itachi," started the Hokage, "Her name is Connie and isn't from anywhere near here, but that's not the real problem" Sandaime-sama motioned for the citizen, now named Connie, to introduce herself.

Finally starting to introduce herself, not in Japanese, but in another type of language that nobody has ever heard of...English!


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT THEN AGAIN WHO DOES (BESIDES MASASHI KISHIMOTO- lucky bastard...)

BEFORE I FORGET i will be using some spanish curse words (I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS) SO IF THIS ANNOYS YOU OR YOU HAVE QUESTIONS I WILL POST THE MEANINGS AT THE BOTTOM

ANYWAYS HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF fOREIGN GUESTS

The new citizen now known as Connie smiled at Itachi and started to say "HI! I'm Connie, it's nice to meet you". She saw that no one had understood her and her smile started to fall. She just sighed and waved her hand as if saying 'hello'. Staring down at the floor, she looked up to see if the Hokage wanted to say anything else.

The Sandaime noticed her unease and started to talk to Itachi. "Well as you can see, she talks in a language that not even our top communicators and interrogators know of", explained the Hokage "But it seems that she can understand a bit of Japanese, though I don't know exactly." He stood out of his chair and walked over to where Itachi was standing. Sandaime-sama leaned over and said in a hushed voice "I want you to keep an eye out just incase she is dangerous or an enemy spy. We don't need anything to happen to our village, especially when we finally managed to keep some type of peace here." Itachi, being the type of person he is, just kept a blank face and nodded.

Connie noticed that the leader and the teenager were talking, or more like whispering, so to give them some type of privacy, she put on her iPod nano 6th gen.(the one that looks like the iPod shuffle). She was listening to System of a down's "Chop Suey", which is pretty loud and she didn't notice that the Hokage and the teenager had stopped talking. The Hokage called out her name, but she couldn't hear them so he walked up to her and gently shook her shoulder. Connie looked up, turned off her iPod, chuckled nervously, and said 'sorry'.

The Hokage had never seen the device that she had in her hands and asked her what is what because for all that he knew it could be a dangerous weapon. She looked confused for a second then she knew what he was talking about, her iPod. "Oh, this?" asked Connie," This is an Ipod it plays music." Obviously no one understood her. She sighed in annoyance and walked towards the teenager in the room. As she walked closer, he took out his kunai in case of an attack. Ignoring the obvious threat, she took out one of her ear-buds and motioned for him to put it in his ear. Clearly not trusting her, he just stayed in the same position. Connie scoffed, rolling her eyes, and walked towards the Hokage and motioned for him to put it in his ear. He stared at it warily, but he slowly took it and put it in. He opened his eyes wide in surprise. His ear were filled with music!

He motioned for Itachi to put draw back his weapons. The Hokage cleared his throat, a bit embarassed to be side-tracked so easily. "Ah, yes, so this is Itachi" he motioned towards him " and he will be showing you to your new place where you'll be living for now." The Hokage looked at Connie's reaction to see if she understood him. She nodded, and so it seems that she did. She looked at Itachi and held her hand out to shake his, but to no avail. They both just narrowed their eyes at each other, neither looking away. The Hokage just laughed nervously and cleared his throat, getting the attention of both parties."Itachi, if you'd please show your guest to your home and good luck." He waved them both off and Itachi lead Connie out of the Hokage's office and into Konohagakure.


End file.
